


caged

by baonana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Na Jaemin, Chastity Device, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slapping, Creampie, Degradation, Edging, M/M, Mommy Kink, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Slight Dacryphilia, Smut, Sub Top Jeno, Top Lee Jeno, dom bottom jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baonana/pseuds/baonana
Summary: After a whole month of sex deprivation and wearing a chastity cage, Jeno finally gets to fuck his mommy's ass.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 217





	caged

**Author's Note:**

> this is so messy bc i wrote it for Days but i hope you like it TuT

Jeno woke up with an uncomfortable feeling near his thighs. He lifted his blanket and squinted at the area where the discomfort was.

It took him a few seconds to remember that his penis is squeezed inside a clear, plastic chastity device. His cock was hard that it filled the cage to the brim, like a dog pressing its mouth through the gap of its cage, asking for its owner to let him out. 

Frustrated, he bit his lips and tried his best not to groan. It’s been a whole month since Jaemin clamped him up with it, but not an hour did he get used to it.

He had to admit though, there was excitement in attending class, going to the mall, or playing basketball, knowing that he has his dick cramped in a plastic toy. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice. Doesn’t mean he was happy about feeling horny 24/7 but not getting to fuck anything.

What’s worse is that Jaemin would randomly touch himself beside him, knowing full well that Jeno couldn’t do anything but watch desperately. He would openly remove his pajamas while they were watching a movie and finger himself while looking straight at the screen. Or suddenly grabbing his dildo and sucking on it before kissing Jeno good night.

Why did he get into this in the first place?

Jaemin caught a girl sleeping beside Jeno in his apartment. Apparently, Jeno didn’t tell him about a small gathering hosted by their department’s officials and the girl that he brought home even had a crush on him. She was passed out from all the alcohol and begged Jeno to take her home with him instead. Being the gentleman that he is, he did come home with her, and she did take advances on him.

The next morning, he heard his bedroom door slam hard which woke him up in an instant. Beside him was the girl who also woke up from the noise. His mind immediately went to his boyfriend and hurriedly ran to his living room to catch him. But Jaemin was already crying and did not listen to anything that Jeno said.

Jeno tried talking to him for days. Sent him sms, emails, twitter dms explaining what really happened. All of it left unanswered.

That is until Jaemin showed up in front of his apartment with a prettily wrapped box in his hands. It spiked his curiosity along with his sudden appearance, but he was more glad that Jaemin came.

And here he is now, on the last day of his month-long punishment for upsetting his boyfriend.

  
  
  


Jeno quietly stood up and walked to the restroom to pee, which helped subside the hardness of his cock. But it didn’t get rid of its desperation to be touched.

He stared down at his trapped penis dangling between his thighs. He’s a few hours away from freedom, and he can’t risk touching it because Jaemin would get more upset. Fortunately, he was cut out of his thoughts when he heard his boyfriend call him.

“Jeno?” Jaemin peeked through the door and smiled at Jeno. “Let’s eat. I cooked fried rice for you.”

  
  
  
  
  


Night came and there was less than an hour left before Jaemin unlocks his cage. They were making out on the couch with Jaemin in his lap, humping on his clothed, caged cock.

Jeno gripped his waist as the hard material of the toy digged in his skin whenever Jaemin rolls his hips.

“You excited baby boy? Ready to unload your cum in mistress’ holes?” Jaemin whispered and bit his earlobe while fiddling with the pink lock inside his sweatpants. Jeno hissed and bucked his hips, wanting to feel more than the layer of hard plastic around him.

“Sshh. Now don’t be a brat or else I would have to extend your punishment.”

Jeno squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stay still as Jaemin pulled his sweats just enough to pull out the heavy shaft.

“My my, what a pretty sight.” The toy looked like it was going to explode with how red Jeno’s thick cock is that was filling the inside. “You poor thing. That was the biggest size I could find and still wasn’t enough for baby’s huge cock.”

Hearing the compliment made Jeno whimper. “Was hard for Nono to hide. But I did it for you, Mommy.”

“Mhm. You have a huge, huge cock baby. So fuck and breed Mommy like the good boy that you are, okay?” Jaemin patted his head and kissed his forehead. Just as he did that, his alarm went off, signalling that they can finally unlock the toy from him.

Jaemin got off his lap and grinned at him, then went to his room to get the key.

Jeno sat there, shaking his leg from excitement. But after a few minutes, Jaemin still hasn’t come back. He was getting impatient. His breathing was ragged and tears are forming in his eyes.

Finally, the bedroom door opened and revealed Jaemin wearing a white, sheer robe that flowed down to the floor, with details of faux fur at the ends of the sleeves, wearing nothing underneath. He raised the key and showed it to Jeno with the sweetest smile displayed on his face.

“Aw baby. Did you cry? Sorry I took so long.” Jaemin cupped his face and kissed his eyes.

“Baby can wait. I want to be good boy.”

“I know. Now take off your clothes so I can unlock you.”

Jeno immediately complied to the command and stripped off of his clothes. Jaemin bent down and unlocked the pink padlock, finally freeing Jeno’s dick that has been untouched for so long.

“So fucking big. Hmm wonder what I should do with it first?” Jaemin paused and pretended to think with his index finger tapping his chin.

“A-Anything. Just p-please touch me.”

“How about you choose for me, baby. Where do you want to cum first?”

Jaemin looked up with his big, almond eyes as he traced his hands all over Jeno, going to his back to squeeze his ass.

“Ngh ahh. Your ass please.”

“Great choice.”

Grinning wider, Jaemin pushed Jeno back to the couch and untied his robe. His slim body is now exposed, but he didn’t completely take off the clothing knowing that Jeno likes fucking him with anypiece of cloth on.

He climbed on the sofa and straddled Jeno, putting his knees on either side of his hips. He took Jeno’s length with one hand and teased him by prodding the tip at the entrance of his hole.

“Mm even your tip feels good. Cum for me like this?” Jaemin peppered his face with kisses.

“Please, Mommy. Want to fuck you so bad.”

Jaemin purred. “That sounds good baby. But Mommy wants to use you first.”

Leaning back, Jaemin put his hands on Jeno’s knees for support and sank down, taking him fully in. He took in the sight of the pretty boy in front of him, mouth hanging open, letting out sighs that were pleasant to the ears, one side of his robe hanging on his elbows and exposing his pec. It all went down to his painfully hard erection.

Jeno let out a loud groan after finally feeling his boyfriend’s hot walls around him. With how long he’s been denied an orgasm, he thinks he can cum right now.

And that he did. After just a few strokes from Jaemin, he shoots his first thick load in his walls. His cock twitched uncontrollably as he did and he felt Jaemin get off him. He was still hard and red. Jeno clenched his thighs as he still wanted to cum, but he couldn’t because he needed to touch.

When he was about to reach for his cock, Jaemin slapped his hand away and lifted his right foot to step on Jeno’s left thigh.

“Did I say you can cum?” Jaemin said lowly. The sweet expression now gone, replaced with a grim, upset look. Jeno was speechless. His heart thumped in his chest in fear that he couldn’t speak a word.

“I said,” Jaemin lifted his foot from his thigh and pressed the hard cock to Jeno’s abs. “Did I say you can cum?”

“I’m s-sorry, mommy.” Jeno stuttered and hissed as Jaemin stepped harder.

“I think you want to be punished again. What do you think about not cumming for the rest of the year?”

“No no please I’ll be good. I’m sorry! I’m mommy’s only good boy!”

Jaemin removed his foot and opened the drawer on the side of the couch and revealed a small leather paddle.

Jeno’s eyes widened and immediately shook his head, already knowing where this was going.

“Mommy please.” The poor boy choked out a sob. 

Jaemin didn’t listen and spanked his cock with the paddle, eliciting a loud cry from Jeno. Tears streamed down his face, but there was not a hint of pity in Jaemin’s face.

“You never fucking learn. Do you like making mommy upset? Dumb shit can’t even pleasure me properly, I might just find someone who has a bigger dick and would obey me.”

“But Nono is a good boy! Nobody loves mommy more than Nono!”

Jeno leaned in to hug his waist and cried on Jaemin’s abdomen. He felt Jaemin cradle his head, massaging the back of his neck.

But as his cries died down, Jaemin pulled his hair back and made him look up.

With his other hand, Jaemin gripped his chin.

“Open.”

Without hesitation, Jeno complied and widely opened his mouth. Jaemin gathered his saliva and spat in Jeno’s mouth.

“Swallow it. Dirty whores like you should know better.” Jaemin suddenly slapped him which made his lips wobble, tears threatening to escape from his eyes once again.

“Now you’d have to sit back and watch mommy use your dumb cock. If I wasn’t in such a good mood, you’ll be punished harder than this.”

“Thank you, mommy.”

Jeno scrambled back to the couch and sat down. His cock is still standing upright, ready to be milked empty.

“Keep your filthy hands to yourself, will you?”

Jaemin turned to his back and lifted his robe to show his soft perky ass. Jeno wanted nothing but to grab those two globes and fuck him like an animal in rut, but he couldn’t risk getting Jaemin mad again. After all, he was getting better treatment now than the other times he was punished.

Still with his back facing Jeno, Jaemin peered over his shoulder to position himself on top of his cock. Before he inserted it, he pushed his cheeks open to let Jeno see his wet hole from earlier, clenching and unclenching it to show how tight he still is.

Jeno licked his lips in anticipation and held himself back from having a taste of the sweet puckering hole in front of him.

“Do you wanna taste?” Jaemin pushed his cheeks up and down and made them jiggle. Just as Jeno was about to reach for his ass, Jaemin spun around in a split second and slapped him across his face. A new set of tears streamed down Jeno’s face as he felt the sting slowly creep up his cheek.

Seeing Jeno cry, looking hopeless and scared, for some weird reason aroused him. The poor boy looked tiny under his mercy that Jaemin only wanted to punish him more so he could see him weep.

“Oh baby boy. Is mommy being too mean?” Jaemin pouted and wiped his tears even though he liked seeing him cry. His face showed no empathy, more like mockery. He wanted to feel the same kind of arousal he felt when Jeno cried, but he decided against it thinking that he can do that again later.

“N-No. Was a bad boy. Nono deserve.” Jeno hiccuped and sniffled as he tried to control himself.

“That’s right. You aren’t as dumb as I thought.”

Jaemin turned to his back again and shoved Jeno’s cock in his slightly prepped hole. The latter gritted his teeth as Jaemin sluggishly dragged his cock in and out his warm walls.

“Your cock feels so good inside me. At least it doesn’t make me upset unlike you.”

Jeno sat uncomfortably while fidgeting with the edge of his seat as Jaemin bounced on him. His beautiful blue hair matched with the rhythm of his movements along with his heaving breaths.

He unconsciously thrusted his hips up as he felt another load wanting to explode from his cock. He was expecting Jaemin to stop and punish him, but instead he rocked his hips faster, pushing Jeno to the edge.

“M-Mommy please!”

“Shut up, you whore.” Jaemin moaned. “So fucking good. So big.”

Jeno couldn’t do anything but cry as he watched Jaemin’s ass swallow him whole. Strings of wet substance become visible with every thrust which also creates an incredibly lewd sound.

_ So close _ . He was so close but thankfully (or not), Jaemin used all his willpower to get off of him.

Jeno’s thighs shook furiously and growled in frustration.

In front of him, Jaemin stuck in four fingers at the same time because of how much he’s gaping. His other hand clawed on Jeno’s thighs. He took them out and pressed them on Jeno’s lips, urging him to open up and suck on them which Jeno did right off.

“Like that? Does mommy taste good?”

“Mhm.” Jeno mumbled as he suckled on Jaemin’s fingers.

“Now let me taste you. Let me take you in my mouth before you fill my stomach again.”

Getting on his knees, Jaemin positioned himself in between Jeno’s legs and fondled with his balls before fitting it in his mouth and letting it sit on his wet tongue. He then hollowed his cheeks and sucked on it like a vacuum which surprised Jeno, making him flinch.

Jaemin then proceeded to pump Jeno’s cock with both of his soft hands. It was still wet from Jaemin’s cum-filled hole so it was easy for him to drag his hands up and down. Simultaneously, he lapped on the angry tip, letting more spit drip down his hands and Jeno’s length.

“Cum in mommy’s mouth, baby.”

As if on cue, Jeno spurted his load. Jaemin moaned in satisfaction, feeling his cum shoot in every corner of his mouth.

Once he felt that Jeno was done, he opened his mouth, showing how he hadn't swallowed a bit and gargled it in front of Jeno. Some of it spilled down Jeno’s hips when Jaemin stuck his tongue out with a devilish grin.

Jeno sighed, thinking that Jaemin was already done. But the latter gripped his softening cock and jerked it fast that his hands were blurry in his vision.

“N-No! Mommy please don’t!” Jeno cried out from overstimulation.

“But we’re not done yet, baby boy. I don’t think that’s all you have from the whole month. Unless you cheated and jerked off without my permission?”

“Nono was obedient. Believe me— ah! ‘M close!” When he said that, Jaemin swiftly removed his hand and let Jeno spasm uncontrollably. He repeated this process— briskly beating his cock and letting go just before he was able to cum.

Later on, Jaemin got tired of his own plan. He was just as eager to get laid, so he stood on his wobbly legs and walked to his bedroom.

He laid on his back and arched his back, and crossed his legs in the air as Jeno barged in.

“Don’t be shy, baby. You’re going to breed mommy like a good boy, right?” Jaemin said with a sultry voice, using his index fingers to stretch his hole as if inviting Jeno.

“I will make mommy’s tummy full with Nono’s babies.”

Jaemin moaned when Jeno impaled him with his rock hard cock again as if he wasn’t just fucked with it moments ago. Jeno hugged his raised legs and hammered him at full speed.

“Just like that- ah! Right there!” Jeno took that as a sign to keep that angle and leveled Jaemin’s ass with his cock.

Feeling his load creeping up, Jeno groaned and thrusted roughly before shooting his load in Jaemin’s ass. It was incredible how much he still came after cumming two times already.

“More.” Jeno opened Jaemin’s legs and saw that he was also covered in his own cum from his chest to stomach.

“W-Wait— oh!” 

In an instant, Jeno was back in his stomach again, pounding his guts unbelievably rougher than before. Jaemin was arching his back in both pleasure and pain as Jeno abused his prostate. His mouth gaped, unable to form any words or even sounds.

Jaemin came back to his senses when he felt Jeno nibbling on his nipple while his hand played with the other mount. The boy squeezed his pecs and sucked on them like a hungry infant.

“Does mommy feel good?”

“Uh huh. Hng, Nono is making mommy so happy right now. My tummy feels so full.” Jaemin said, clutching Jeno’s hair in delight.

Jeno abruptly pulled out, wrapped Jaemin’s arms around his neck, carried him by his ass and dropped him back on his cock.

The new position brought Jaemin to all kinds of heaven, feeling the wetness of their flesh gliding against each other, and felt another rush of climax.

From behind, Jeno sneaked in a finger along with his cock that didn’t go unnoticed by Jaemin. He was expecting Jaemin to get mad. Instead, the latter let out a series of luscious moans, his eyes rolling at the back of his head.

“S-So close!”

“Me too baby. Cum with me.”

The room echoed with their high moans as they both reached their high. Jeno’s cock throbbed inside Jaemin, his own cum streaming down his cock.

Their lips met with a heated kiss as Jaemin pushed Jeno on the bed, letting all the liquid drip from his hole to Jeno’s abs.

When they finished, Jaemin dropped beside him and caught his breath. He felt Jeno’s hand gently rub against his stomach.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” Jaemin whispered. “Damn you came so much. How am I supposed to clean all that?”

“Then don’t clean it yet. You up for another round?”

“Aren’t you tired?!” Jaemin exclaimed and turned his head to Jeno to see him smiling brightly at him.

“Well, it’s not my fault I’m sex-deprived for a whole momth! Okay— maybe I am. Still, it was you who wouldn’t even let me touch it  _ or _ you!” Jeno sulked.

“Deserve, I think.” Jaemin chuckled when he heard Jeno whine.

“Come on!”

Jaemin groaned fakely. “Fine. But run me a hot bath first because I feel too sticky.”

“Roger that!” Jeno sat up and kissed his forehead before rushing to the bathroom.

Jaemin smiled and prepared himself for a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i hope i didn't miss out any tags and that i wrote it quite accurately hhhh
> 
> as usual, sorry for any mistakes and too many repeated words ;;
> 
> pls leave a comment or a kudos juseyo :( if you want hehe thank you! <3


End file.
